


Fullmetal Heart

by PeterFrost_girl1



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, M/M, Next Generation, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterFrost_girl1/pseuds/PeterFrost_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years have passed since Edward Elric gave up alchemy and Alphonse got his body back. Ed and Winry married and had two children, Xavier and Sienna. Ed decides the dangerous life of being an alchemist is not for the family, so he hides away his alias as the Fullmetal Alchemist and plans to never resurface that past.</p><p>Xavier grows up to be a lot like his mother, a machine maniac, more or less. But, Sienna is different. She never felt like she belonged except in one way, alchemy. What happens when Sienna finds out her father is the once great Fullmetal Alchemist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies, both old readers and newcomers. I hope you will like my book, I started writing this years ago on wattpad, however because of recent problems, I am now going to be posting it on Archive!!!! I am so excited to be writing again!!! If you have any fan art for me as the story continues, there are several ways you can show me.
> 
> Instagram: issues.4me  
> Tumblr: PeterFrostgirl1  
> Twitter: @MadisonLeggett
> 
> Thanks everyone!!!!

Edward stands in the attic, holding his silver watch, memorizing every groove and detail. He would miss alchemy and what this watch meant for him, but this had to be done. "Ed?" Winry's voice echoes in the attic, causing him to flinch.

"Winry?" He turned and saw his wife, her abdomen swollen with their second child. Edward walked over and kissed her softly. "Hey, Winry."

"What are you doing up here?" He glances down to his watch. A gasp escapes her lips. "You're hiding it? But, why? It's all you have left of your alchemy, Ed!"

He nods. "Yeah, I know. But, Winry, I need to hide who I was so our kids don't get caught in the same stuff I was. I have hid it well so far, but Xavier found the watch and was playing with it. I can't take any chances." He walks over and locks it in an old jewelry box. "From this moment on, Fullmetal is another person and we never met him." With that, he and Winry walked from the room and closed the door behind them, leaving his past locked away forever.


	2. Misfit

**12 Years Later** 

The setting sun turns the landscape orange, a farewell-until-tomorrow gift. Shadows grew larger as the minutes tick by, making it easier for things, or people, to hide. Giggles echo through the meadow as does the loud counting of numbers. A girl hides behind a bush, her blonde hair glowing in the setting sunlight. A man runs by, searching for her. "Sienna! Where are you?" A small giggle escapes her lips, catching the man's attention. He sneaks up behind her before swinging her petite body up in his arms, tickling her.

"Stop it! Stop, Uncle Al!" Laughter erupts from Sienna when she tries to push his hands away. Her small hands slip and knock straight into Al's nose. "Oops! Sorry, Uncle!"

He chuckles, rubbing his nose. "It's alright. Why don't we head back before your mom and dad get angry that we are late for dinner?" The girl smiles and nods. Sienna pulls at Al's hand, wanting him to race, before she runs ahead. Looking back she sees Al just standing still. Then, his body disappears and he turns into a giant metal man. Scared, Sienna screams for her dad before everything goes entirely black.

\-------------------------------------------

I sit up gasping. Sweat covers my body, causing my clothing to stick to my skin. Running a hand through my messy hair, I climb slowly out of bed. I walk quietly to the bathroom and to the sink. After splashing my face with cold water, I look at myself through the mirror. What the hell was that? Why did Uncle Al turn into a robot, or at least he looked like a robot. I think Mom's machine maniacness is wearing on my brain.

I sigh and walk downstairs. The smell of breakfast hits my nostrils, causing my mouth to water. As I reach the bottom, I see Mom is cooking and Dad is helping her. He smiles and leans over just to kiss her cheek. A smile and a slight blush spreads across her face. They are so cute. I hope to find love like that one day. Just... not yet... I am a bit too young. "Morning Mom! Morning Dad!" They turn and look at me. Mom says good morning and Dad walks over and kisses my forehead.

"Morning, Sweet heart. Stay up late again?" I nod and he rolls his eyes. "I am not saying reading books is a bad thing honey, but sometimes, your health is more important than your knowledge." I laugh.

"Dad, I don't read for knowledge. I read for fun. Princesses, knights, battles, giants, spells-"

"I get it, I get it." He smiles. "Maybe you should read something productive for once. Just to see how much you like it. You could be anything if you study hard enough."

"I will, just not now. Dad, I am only twelve. No one grows up that fast." I turn and walk towards the table. I hear Dad mumble something behind me, it sounds something like, if only you knew. I must be imagining things. I sit at the table and start to put some food on my plate. I grab an orange only to have it snatched away. "Hey!" I look and see my older brother, Xavier, laughing at me. 

"Morning, sunshine."

I practically growl at him. "I swear to God! Go suck a-"

"Language, Sienna." My mother calls from the kitchen. I glare at Xavier as he teases me for the fact I got in trouble. I eat my food and once I am done, I take my dishes to the kitchen. A knock on the door grabs my attention. I open it to see my second favorite man in the world. 

"Uncle Alphonse!" I laugh and hug him. He wraps his strong arms around me and holds me close. "I've missed you so much!" I glance to make sure my family isn't listening. "Did you bring me a suprise." He nods and hands me a book. I read the binding. The Science Behind Alchemy. I gasp. "This is the latest edition! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He laughs at my enthusiasm. "You're welcome. Now, hurry and put that away before your father finds out you are learning alchemy and that I am helping." I giggle and smile before running upstairs to put my book away. I close my bedroom door and run over to the loose board in the floor, at the end of my bed. I slip the board up enough to see my stash of alchemy books, pamphlets and reports. I place the book on top of the others for later. Quietly sliding the floor board back into place, I walk back to the family room where everyone is standing. Aunt May holds my baby cousin, Elizabeth, close to her. Elizabeth wants down but Aunt May is just not having it.

"No, Lizzy. Not now. The grown ups are talking." Elizabeth whines, sticking out a pouty lip. For a two year old, she knows how to be stubborn, must have gotten it from the Elric side.

"Hey Aunt May." I smile and hug her. "Hi, Liz."

"Hello, Sienna. She isn't going to say anything. Lizzy is in a bad mood today." She sighs when Liz sticks out her tongue.

"You know, I can watch her while you all talk." Aunt May smiles and hands Liz to me. She mumbles a thank you before joining my parents and uncle. I look at Liz and whisper, "Want to see something cool?" A smile spreads across the girls face. I quickly grab a box from my room and take it outside. Liz stares at me like I have lost my mind when I pull out an old broken doll. I smile and draw a transmutation circle and place the doll at the center. "Ready?" She nods. I clap my hands together then place them over the circle. It begins to glow and in a matter of seconds, the doll was fixed. A gasp of amazement left the girl's mouth. 

I softly pick up the doll and place it in her hands. "Here you go, Liz." She hugs it close to her chest. "This is our little secret, 'kay?" I smile and hug her. 

Liz replies in a small voice, "Kay!" 

\------------------------------------

After Uncle Al and his family left, I retired upstairs. I lay in my bed, staring at the ceilng. The need for knowlege becomes more overwhelming by the second. I have been studying alchemy since a young age. It always interested me, I always understood the meaning and science of it all. But, that isn't exactly something I can come out and tell my parents. They would be furious. I have been caught before, years ago...

Flashback

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" I ran into the kitchen to find my mother cleaning dishes. She smiled and dried the plate she was holding before she looked at me.

"He went to town sweety. He will be back in a few hours." I sighed and nodded. As I was about to leave, Mom called me back. "Hey! Can you do me a favor and take this bag of clothes to the attic. You can't fit them anymore and who knows, we might need them again." I laugh and grab the bag, hawling it upstairs. After several minutes of struggling with the bag up the stairs, I finally make it to the attic door. I turn the knob and it slowly crept open.

Dust, cobwebs, and spiderwebs covered the room, which caused a shiver to slide down my spine. I swallowed the lump in my throat and ran to the back of the room quickly. I threw down the bag, and just when I was about to leave, something lying on the floor caught my attention. I walked slowly over and picked up the book. It was covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt. I swept it off and read the cover. A Guide to Alchemy. A gasp escaped my mouth. An alchemy book? I had heard of it before, but we had a book about it? Curiousity took over my common sense. I ran outside and sat under a big oak tree in the yard. I opened the book, and that was it. I was hooked on the concept of alchemy and science and how they worked. 

I was about halfway through the book when Daddy got home. He walked over to me with a smile. "What are you reading sweetheart? I have never seen you so into a book before." I looked up at him, a light in my eye.

"It's about alchemy and science." His face fell and he held out his hand. 

"Sienna. Gve me the book." I stared at him in shock. I shook my head and held the book closer to me. "Give me the book, now."

"No, Daddy! Don't take it away! I get this! It is all I have!" The pain in his gaze was evident as he reached down and pryed my arms away. "No! Daddy!" He started walking towards the house. I was left crying, wondering what was so bad about it.

Flashback End

If it wasn't for Uncle Al realizing my talent and sneeking me books, there would be no hope for me now. I am determined to be a great alchemist. Like my role model, the best alchemist in history in my eyes. He was known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. I never learned his name, but I did learn all the stories. I wish I could meet him; ask how he became so strong so fast. But, how can I? He just disappeared one day without a trace. 

I guess all I can do is read and learn the signs, science and techniques of alchemy. I sit up and walk over to the floor board. I lift the new book from the gap and close it. After sitting on my bed, I open up the book to the first page and begin to study.


	3. Heroes

The next morning, I walk downstairs at about ten o'clock. I yawn and see Mom fixing up the dog's automail exterior and Xavier is working on the nerve system. I roll my eyes and walk to the kitchen. "Good morning, honey." My mom's voice echoes from the family room. 

"Yeah. Morning." I grab the milk carton out of the fridge, and open lid before drinking straight from it. As if she knew what I was doing in the kitchen, Mom calls me out.

"I hope you're not drinking straight from the carton again." I quickly stop and close it back up before placing it in the fridge.

"What? Oh, no. Mom, why would I ever do such a thing?" I smile and place some bread in the toaster.

"Because you do it all the time," Xavier's voice calls.

"Shut it," I think of a good comeback. Oh, got one. "Midget man." I get the reaction I was going for.

"Who are you calling so small that you can only see me through a magnifying glass!?" I can't help but laugh at his sudden, loud outburst. It only eggs on his temper. "Don't try me Sienna! I will beat the crap out of you."

I walk from the kitchen and glare at him. "Me don't try you? I think not. You don't try me. I have had it up to here with your bullshit and frankly it is pissing me off. I may be younger and smaller than you, but believe me when I say this. I will kick your ass into next week. So if you piss me off anymore, I will test that theory." I walk up to him, and if looks could kill, I swear there would be nothing but his blood covering the walls.

"Enough, both of you! Xavier, go upstairs, now! And Sienna, just leave the house for a while. Be home by dinner." Xavier growls and heads upstairs slamming his door shut. I just roll my eyes and walk to the door. "Sienna, I am sor-"

"For what, Mom? For always taking his side on things? I am sorry I am not exactly the perfect daughter, but it would feel great sometimes if you actually took my side of the story."

"What? I do, Honey, but-"

"Whatever! I'll be back later." I walk out the house with Mom's voice calling my name behind me. I can't take it anymore. I feel alone in this family. I look up to the sky and see clouds overhead. They are free and beautiful. I am stuck here, unlike them. They go where they want, do what they please. The only thing that would be possible to set me free would be alchemy. But, what can I do when I can't even read a book about it with my parents permission?

\--------------------------------------------

It is the early afternoon by the time I reach town. The streets are crowded with hundreds of people shopping, selling, or just strolling to pass the time. I can't blame them though, it is a beautiful day today. The soft breeze sends the sweet smells of candy and baked pastries right into me, causing me to get a sudden hungry feeling. I smile at my growling stomach and walk over to a food stand selling blueberry crepes. I buy two and take savoringly slow bites, falling into the sweet and tangy flavor of the pastry. I thank the vendor and keep walking down the sidewalk. 

At the square, all benches are taken. I smile as I see all of the couples. They ranged from others my age to a sweet old couple in their late eighties. Those are the cutest. They stayed together through all of time. They faught for their love. I sigh and walk to the fountain just to sit on the edge. The sun beats down on my skin, causing me to feel warm and at peace. Why can't it always be like this? I feel so happy, so content. But, when I am at home, I feel so cautious and like I can never make anyone happy. Tears fill my eyes at the thought. The only ones who get me is Uncle Alphonse and Aunt Mai. I just want to belong? 

After I finish my crepe, I look at my reflection in the rippling water of the fountain. A tear falls and hits the water causing its own ripple, standing out. If something so small can cause an effect and stand out from the bigger ripple in the water, does that mean one such as me can make a difference in a controlling and hateful world? Can I really change it? I guess I will never know. I stand up and walk out of the square. My feet seem to drag against the dirt, almost like they don't want me to leave. I sigh and walk down a different and longer road, lengthening my time from home.

There are not as many people on this street as there is on the main street. That is probably why they are here. They want to avoid the huge crowd filled with hyper, annoying and rude people. A high-pitched laughter catches my attention. My gaze finds a little girl picking flowers from the side of the street. I smile, remembering a time quite like that.

"Mommy! Look! I picked you some flowers," I said in sweet voice. I was six at the time, still small and fragile, not knowing the cruelty of life. Mom just smiled and took the flower from my hands, but they slipped and fell to the ground...

A loud pop brings me back down to earth. I look around and see a piece of a metal scaffolding collapsing. I shift my gaze down and see that girl giving flowers to her mother. I feel the blood drain from my face. "Hey!" They paid me no attention. A piece of metal comes loose, and begins dropping straight toward the two. Dammit! My legs move on their own, carrying me swiftly to where they stood. The two screamed as they noticed the scrap metal heading right towards them. I quickly draw a rough, but clear alchemic circle on the ground before placing my hands together and touch the ground.

A curved wall forms around us, the metal hitting it. I sigh in relief and look at the girl and mother. They are both fine. Then, groaning metal sounded, and I realize the whole scaffolding is coming down. "Damn, it's not enough!" I try again, but my alchemy isn't going to be strong enough to keep this wall from collapsing. "Dammit, somebody help!" I am so desperate now protect them, tears fill my eyes. Seconds from the scaffolding hitting the wall, a blast of heat explodes around us.

I open my eyes to see the remains of the scaffolding littering the ground around the us. I walk away from the wall and look around. Fire? Flame alchemy? Who could do this? A man brushes past me, quickly heading away from the scene before us. It was him. "Hey, wait." I call for him, but he only walks faster. "Hey! Come back!" I reach out to touch his arm, but he runs away before I can see his face.

I turn around to see a crowd start to form. A thought hits my brain. Crap, if Dad finds out I used alchemy... I look and see the girl try to grab for me. I shake my head and run past them all, heading for home. I only pray no one will come to find out who I am and tell Dad what happened today.


	4. What They Don't Know

I arrive home a little after dark. I swallow the nervousness to face my family and walk into the house. I look around and see Mom, Dad, and Xavier sitting at the table, eating supper. My body shakes from the adrenalin I experienced earlier and from the fact I am hiding my alchemy from my parents. What would they do if they found out the truth? Would they be angry, disappointed? I shake the thought from my head and step towards the dining room. 

Dad's eyes drift over to where I am standing. Relief spreads over his face. Then in an instant, it is replaced with anger. "Where have you been, Sienna? It is dark outside and your mother told you to be home before dinner!" I look to the side.

"Look, Dad, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in town. It was crowded today." I look back up into his gaze and immediatley regret it. The rage there sends shivers down my spine. He walks over and stands directly in front of me. I gulp down the lump in my throat and choke back my tears.

"Go to your room. Your mom will bring you your meal once we are done."

"But-"

"Now, Sienna!" Dad's voice seem to vibrate the walls. I slowly back away and run up the stairs and into my room. I have never seen him so angry at me before. Well, I have never been late before either. I wish I could just tell him about what I did today. I lean against my closed door and let my tears finally fall. My back slides down the door's surface until my butt hits the floor. Sobs wrack through my body, causing me to shake. I spend several minutes this way, curled up by the door, sucumbing to my own self-grief. 

My cries finally start to cease. My body feels physically worn out from crying. No, it was the alchemy from earlier that caused my fatigue. I look over to where my books rested under the floor. That was the first time I ever used alchemy that way. If I am tired by just making a wall, I will never be strong enough to be a State Alchemist. I need to train more. I nod to myself, and stand. My fingers find the lock and turn it. My legs carry me over to my books. Quickly, I grab all of my alchemy things and lay them on the floor. I need to train, become stronger, and show Dad that I won't disappoint him anymore. 

I read one of the reports on medical alchemy. A soft knock sounds on my door. I open the door and see Mom holding a tray with a plate of food resting on its surface. "Here, honey." I look down at the plate and see a steak knife. I nod and take the tray softly from her hands. "Don't take your father's anger to heart. He was just worried about you, like me. We thought something might have happened to you."

"Yeah, and that's why all of you were frantically searching for me, right, Mom. Look, I love you guys. But, unlike my love, your love is nothing but lies." I shut the door and turn the lock without giving her a chance to reply. I bite my lip and lean against the door. Breathing out a sigh, I walk over and set the tray on my desk. I softly lift knife and look at my reflection. "Okay, just a cut. Not enough to make me bleed to death but enough to draw some blood," I murmur to myself. 

Pulling the sleeve of my shirt up to my elbow, I place the tip of the blade to my skin. I clench my jaw and apply pressure. Blood swells from the wound, soon followed by searing pain. I drop the knife to the floor and grab my arm, yelping in pain. I take several breaths. "Okay, now the transmutation circle." My fingers drenched in blood, I draw the transmutation around the wound. Then, I use my alchemy like it says in the book. The pain in my arm slowly faded and the bleeding stopped. All that is left is a scab. I stare in awe at my arm. "I did it... I... I did it!" I smile and jump up and down. 

The happiness soon stops when I look at the blood covering my floor. "Awe man." I groan and begin to clean the mess I made. It takes an hour to get rid of most of the blood; some of it stained the floor. I hide all of my books and papers back under the floor board before I grab the knife and tray and take it downstairs. I quickly put the dishes in the sink and start to run upstairs. Suddenly, a silhouette grabs at my attention. I glance over and see Dad standing by the window, staring out in landscape. Sadness takes control of my body when I see his eyes. They are filled with anguish, longing. It is almost like he is missing something. Like he feels trapped. Like he felt like I do. 

Hearing footsteps, I hide and watch as Mom walks and wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him from behind. Her cheek rests on his shoulder blades and her arms are full of sympathy. "You miss it, don't you, Ed?"

"What? Being on the road? Being away from family? I think not."

"You know that isn't what I mean." 

He sighs and answers her truthfully. "Yes, of course I do. All of it was a part of my life for so long. You would think I would be over that by now, but I'm not. I don't think I will ever be." I look at the two of them in confusion. What was part of his life? What was he missing that made him feel so trapped? What the hell is he hiding? I watch as they both head to their bedroom and wait for them to shut the door before I exit my hiding place. I run upstairs and sneak into Xavier's room. He is fast asleep on his bed. That won't do. I shake his shoulders until his golden eyes flutter open. 

"Sienna? What the hell? Why are you waking me up this late?"

"It's Dad. He is hiding something from us. It's something he used to do or be or something. We gotta figure it out." I stare at him.

He glares at me with fatigue and hate. "Goodnight, Sienna." He flips over. I shake him again, but he uses bis arm to push me away from him. "I am too tired for this. Plus, I don't want to be a part of your childish fantasy. Grow up." I punch him in the stomach and run to my room. Asshole! He thinks I would come up with something like this. I know Dad is hiding something about his past and tomorrow, I will figure out what exactly that would be.


	5. Searching For Truths

"Sienna, can you hold this for me?" I roll my eyes and hold shopping bags for Mom. I was planning on searching the house amd seeing what clues I could find about Dad's past, but as soon as I was finished eating breakfast, Mom practically drug me out the house to go shopping. I get that moms and daughters should bond, but she should know. Shopping isn't exactly my cup of tea.

"Mom, don't you think you have enough wrenches at home? Why do you need more?"

Her eyes shoot to mine and she runs and shakes my shoulders, almost causing the bags to fall from my grip. "How can you ask such a thing? One can never have too many wrenches. Especially if the wrenches the new High Quality Titanium Alloy Wrench 20X with brand new bolt sizers and interchangeable parts. This is a delicacy and for such a great price!" She turns to the clerk. "I'll take it!" An evil, maniacal laugh escapes her lips. Oh God, she really is insane. I sigh and look over. All blood rushes from my veins and is replaced by ice. The girl and mother I saved yesterday are walking towards where Mom and I stand. 

"Mom, please tell me we are done here." I swallow nervously. If they get any closer, they will recognize me. The secret will be out of the bag and my days of alchemy are going to be over. My heartbeat gets harder and faster, making it harder to breath.

"Why the rush, Honey?" She looks at me, concern filling her eyes. I frantically think of a convincing excuse. 

"I really need to use the restroom. Please, can we leave, or can I just go? Please, Mom." She nods and let's me leave. I quickly set down her bags and take off in the opposite direction. My legs carry me quickly down the street and through a dark alley. I lean against the wall and catch my breath. They were so close to seeing who I was. No doubt they would have thanked me and talked to Mom about it. What kind of world do I live in if I have to hide the fact I did something good. I would do it again if it came down to it.

"So, you are the girl from yesterday." A sudden masculine voice comes out of no where, scaring me. I jump and look up at a ledge, where a mysterious man stands. I clench my jaw and watch as he drops and lands a few feet away.

"Who are you?" I watch every move the silhouette makes. Wait, I didn't see him yesterday, did I? So how does he know me? Unless... My mind drifts back to the flame-using alchemist from yesterday. "Wait! You're him, aren't you? The flame alchemist from yesterday?" He nods.

"You had nice technique for a kid," his voice is deep and attractive. 

"What do you mean "kid"? The best alchemist ever became a state alchemist when he was my age! So I can guarantee that I am no kid!" I glare at this man. 

"Chill out I am no adult either." I look at him, incredulous. "I just wanted to meet the alchemy girl from yesterday. Now I have, and I can tell you, you have potential. Maybe one day we will meet again." He turns away, walking to the end of the alley. I watch and realize too late.

"Wait! What do you mean "potential"?" He is gone. Man, what was up with that guy? I walk to the corner and look out into the crowd. I no longer see the two I ran from earlier and I take a sigh of relief. Scanning the street, I notice Mom sitting on a bench eating frozen yogurt. I smile and walk to her. "Sorry Mom. So what you got?" I sit and see the yogurt is a cool green color. My mouth waters once I realize what flavor her yogurt is. "Is that key lime flavored frozen yogurt?"

Her smile is triumphant. "Sure is! I know you like them too, so I got one."

"Mom! Are you serious? You got one just to torture me? That is so mean, even for you!" I look at the ground and plop down on the bench. I tilt my face up towards the sun, capturing its warmth in my cheeks. A soft giggle comes from beside me. I lazily open my right eye and look at the woman sitting next to me. She smiles.

"Well, I guess since I am mean, I can't give you this extra key lime yogurt with whipped cream on top." My body shoots up into a seated position. 

"What?! This whole time I thought you didn't get me one! Come on, Mom, please let me have it. This is killing me. Frozen Key Lime yogurt is my drug and you know that!" She just laughs at me. "You know what? I am done with life. Like seriously done." I slouch on the bench, pouting about my misfortune. She rolls her eyes and places the cup of yogurt in my hands.

"There. Now stop whining. I swear you act too much like your father." I smile as she hands me a spoon. My mouth waters and I place a spoonful in my mouth. The creamy texture melts and slides across my taste buds, making me crave more to satisfy my growling stomach. You have potential... My mind slowly drifts back to the mysterious boy I met earloer. Who was he? Would we meet again? A pang of guilt shoots through my body, causing a sudden loss of apetite. I look at Mom and see her finishing up her yogurt.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Mmhmm." She licks the rest off of the spoon.

"Have you ever... done somehting that is good, and you know it, only that others would have been mad that you did do it?" She looks at me confused.

"Where is this coming from? What is wrong?" I shake my head. "Honey, you can tell me anything."

I hesitate and look down at my lap. "If I show you, will you promise not to tell Dad?" She regards me skeptically. "Mom, please. I am begging you. The only people who know about it are Uncle Al, Aunt May, and Liz. Please." She nods. I stand and tell her to follow me. After I lead her away a distance and we are safely concealed by tall buildings, I pull out some chalk and draw a transmutation. A gasp comes from behind me.

"Is that what I think it is?" I nod and walk to her. Her gold necklace Dad got her for their anniversary hangs around her neck, gleaming in the little light that was present where we are. I snatch it and hear the clasp snap. "What!? Why would you do that?" Tears shimmer in her eyes. I turn my back to her and hear the soft whimper escape her lips. Placing the necklace in the circle, I take a calming breath and transmute the necklace. Once the cirlce stops glowing, I pick up the necklace and hand it back to my mother. Her eyes are wide as she examines the necklace. "Where did you learn alchemy?" 

"I read books. I practiced."

"Where did the books come from? I know your father didn't get them for you." 

"Uncle Alphonse got them for me. He knows that I get alchemy; it's what I understand. Not mechanics, not business. Just alchemy and science. I just don't get why Dad doesn't see that." Mom's eyes soften and she looks back down to her golden necklace. "I don't know honey. Maybe something happened to him that made him hate alchemy." She shakes her head then smiles at me. "Come, let's head home. I think we have enough for today." I nod and pick up someof the bags holding her new tools. 

*********************************

Once we got home, I helped Mom put away all of her tools and then went upstairs to my room. Dad isn't home and Mom is most likely playing with her new toys. I quickly peek out of my room, checking for anyone. I sigh when I am met with no one. I walk into Dad's study and over to his desk. It is stacked with hundreds of papers and a few books. I read the bindings. Just lame books about money and how to make your own business. I sift though the drawers. Taxes, bills, reports, drawing of a transmutation circle- wait, wait?

Pulling out the sheet of paper, my eyes scan over the details and words. This is a transmutation for healing. Why would he have this? I fold it and place it in my pocket. I continue searching the drawer, but nothing out of the ordinary strikes my attention. Damn, where else would he have something? My mind thinks through of all of rooms in the house. I found those books in the attic when I was little, maybe there is something else up there. 

Quietly exiting the office, I walk up to the attic door. Swallowing down my anticipation, I turn the knob and open the door. Dust floats in theroom, almost like a dreary fog. I cough when the thickness hits my lungs. I step in and click the light. Boxes with my old dolls and Xavier's toys are stacked in a corner and other junk is piled up everywhere. I walk further in the room and over to where I saw those books. The books are gone. I sigh in defeat. Just when I am about to leave, I notice a chest. 

Curiosity takes over my body, leading me over to where it sits. As soon as my hand touches the clasp, the chest pops open with a hiss when the air escapes. I lean the top back until the hinges stop it from moving further. I am met with a curious sight. At the bottom several things rest. I lift a stack of old papers and read the words. All of the reports go over the Philosopher's Stone. I set them aside and lift out the next item. It is a bright crimson cloak with a black Flamel located directly on the back. I shake my head and place it aside. Lastly, my eyes land on a small jewelry box. I pull it out and softly lift the top. I almost drop the box when I see its contents.


	6. To Betray One's Trust

My eyes connect with the silver object resting in its place. I know these designs well from the books I read. This is a pocket watch given to State Alchemist. But, what is it doing here? As far as I know, there isn't a State Alchemist in the family, not even Uncle Alphonse. Dad's past is connected to this watch. He hid books up here and this other stuff. What does all of this mean?

I quickly stand and gather all of my newly found possessions before running to my room. I need to find out who all of this belongs to. Throwing them on the bed, I pace around my bedroom. How would I find out that piece of information? Dad certainly wouldn't tell me. Uncle Al probably wouldn't tell me either. Who would?

A lot of people in town know about State Alchemist. Maybe they can tell me something. I grab my shoulder bag and stuff the watch inside along with some money. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, my eyes land on my mother who stands in the living room. "Where are you going? We just got home an hour ago."

"I forgot to do something in town. I promise, I will be back before dinner." I run out of the house before I give her a chance to make a decision. I make my way to the stable outside. My silver dun-colored horse is in his stall eating when I make my way over to him. "Hey, Cobalt. Want to go for a run?" My fingers scratch behind his ears as I lead him to the tacking area. I swiftly tack up his saddle and bridle. As fast as I ran from the house, Cobalt and I were heading for town. His legs move fast as he jumps over logs and fences.

Soon, the town comes into view. I smile and push Cobalt to run a bit faster. With another burst of speed, we reach town in a matter of seconds it seems. I pull tightly on the reins, making him rear once he stops. Frantically looking around, I spot the towns most popular stop, Thomas' Inn and Bar. My legs move me into the bar, where I see several men and women, drinking cocktails and beer. The bartender looks straight over to where I stand. "Excuse me miss, are you here to get a room or to drink, because you aren't old enough for alcohol, I'm afraid."

I shake my head and walk over to the bar. "Neither, I was actually wondering if you could answer my question." He looks skeptically at me before nodding, giving me permission to proceed. "Do you know the name, Edward Elric?" The man's eyes light up, as does everyone else's in the bar.

"Know it? Of course I do, everyone does! Edward Elric was the Alchemist of the People, that's what we called him."

"What happened to him?" The light suddenly fades from his eyes, turning to cold sadness.

"He's gone, just disappeared one day without a trace. This town and every other town has gone to hell since that day. He gave the people hope and second chances. Well, there's nothing more we can do now that Fullmetal is gone."

"Fullmetal? You mean the Fullmetal Alchemist? What do you mean?"

"You really don't know, do you kid?" I shake my head. "Edward Elric was the Fullmetal Alchemist." My heart skips a beat and my blood turns to ice. What the hell? Dad is the Fullmetal Alchemist? I grab at the bar for balance as a sudden dizziness takes over my body. Have I really been so blind? Dad and Fullmetal disappeared at the same time, Dad knows alchemy but hates it. My God, I'm an idiot. A hand grabs my shoulder and shakes it gently, pulling me away from my current, frantic thoughts. "Hey, you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.

My fingers clench the watch in my pocket. I swallow and look towards the door."I feel like I have." They look at me like I grew two heads. I shake my head and walk to the door. "Thank you for everything." Then, I'm out the door and heading towards my so called home.

***********************************************************

It is dark by the time I reach my house. I took no rush into getting home, both too angry and reluctant to talk to my father about his being Fullmetal. I sigh before sliding down from Cobalt's saddle and lightly tugging the reins from behind his head to lead him to the stable. as we stroll into the stable, Cobalt lightly knocks his head into my back. "Hey, what's this about?" I cup his head in my hands and lift it so I can rest my forehead against his. "Your worried about this too, huh?" I run my fingers through his mane, praying for the strength the face my parents, especially Dad. I nod and put Cobalt away into his stall.

Once I stand at the front door, I attempt to build up my courage. When I step inside, I am met with Mom, Dad and Xavier at the dinner table. Mom looks up and relief visibly takes over her body. Xavier waves at me before taking another bite of food. Mom stands and fixes a plate for me. "Hi, Honey. Come and eat before your dinner gets cold." That's weird, she is acting too sweet for me to be late. I slowly walk and sit down. My eyes drift up to where Dad sits. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence. Tension fills the small dining room, making it absolutely impossible to sit still.

To ease some of the overwhelming tension, I begin to speak but I am quickly cut off when Dad speaks. "So, Sienna. Do you have something to tell me?" His eyes drift up and meet mine. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mom turn pale and look at Dad in utter shock.

And suddenly, I know. "You told him?"

Mom's face is full of guilt. "Honey, I-"

I quickly stand and look at her, rage taking over my body and mind. "Why the hell would you tell him? Mom, I trusted you! I didn't want him to know-"

"Because you know I wouldn't approve," Dad enters his thoughts into our conversation. "You are damn right about that. I don't approve. Especially now that you have gone and went behind my back. You are done, Sienna. You are finished with alchemy." He stands and glares at me in disappointment. "Husbands and wives do not keep secrets from each other. And frankly, neither do families."

"Coming from the secret keeper himself!" I stand, my chair falling back. I snatch the watch from my pocket and slam it down on to the table. "Explain this Dad, or should I say, Fullmetal Alchemist!" My father stares at me incredulously. Mom's face turn impossibly paler and Xavier is shocked beyond compare.

"S-Sienna... I..."

"Don't Dad, just stop! You have been keeping secrets from us since day one! You and Mom both. So forgive me if I keep alchemy a secret from you! It is all I understand. I don't get mechanics, I just don't. I am going to be a State Alchemist and no one, not even you, can stop me!" Snatching the watch of the table, I turn and run upstairs. Once inside my room, I lean against the wall and let my hidden tears finally fall. Why did it hurt so damn bad? What am I going to do now? Dad knows of my alchemy and plans, and knowing him he is going to do everything he can to stop me. 

My mind quickly runs through anything I can do when a thought hits me. There is an alchemist in East City that is known for his strong alchemy. Maybe he could teach me, help me become stronger than my father once was. I clutch Dad's watch in my hand as I stand and quickly shove clothes and supplies in a bag. Lastly, I drop the silver object into the bag before closing it and hanging it on my shoulder. 

I look at the door, knowing it would be unwise to go that way. I walk to the window and lift it open. The cool night air kisses my face in greeting. As I climb out I hear the soft singing of crickets, calming my mind a little. Once my feet touch the ground, I silently make my way to the stable and tack up Cobalt. My fingers shake as I fasten the belt, making it quite difficult to finish putting on his saddle. I gently rest my forehead to his side and let more tears fall. Why am I still crying? I made the decision and I plan to carry through with it. I will prove myself to them. Shaking my head, I finish up and swing myself up onto the saddle. 

We slowly exit the stable and around the front of the house. Mom, Dad, and Xavier sit on the front porch talking softly by the light of a lantern. I swallow and sit up straighter before pulling Cobalt to a stop in front of them. My eyes drift downwards as Mom looks at me. A nervous smile appears on her lips. "Sienna, honey, don't you think it's a bit late to go for a ride?"

I continue looking downwards, keeping silent. It is Dad who breaks the silence. "She isn't going for a ride," he softly announces, clearly figuring out my plan. "Sienna, get off that horse, now." My mind drift back to when was little again, when I first learned about alchemy. 

"Sienna, give me the book, now."

"No, Daddy, please! I understand this!"

I finally look up and at my family. Mom cautiously walks to the edge of the steps almost as if she were trying not to scare a wounded, wild animal. Dad takes a step toward where Cobalt and I stand. Clenching my jaw, I look ahead and ready Cobalt's reins. "I'll prove you wrong." I dig my calves into Cobalt's sides and he is off like a shot, leaving my final words with my family. "Sienna! Sienna come back!" My family's voices slowly fade with the distance, being swallowed up by Cobalt's thundering gallop. 

Dodging trees and logs, streams and bushes, Cobalt and I make it to the top of a hill overlooking where my house stands. My eyes find three figures standing in the open, one watching me. Another kneels of the ground as the last comforts them. I shake my head and turn us towards the train station before once again leaving my home to my back.

****************************************

A friend of the family stands next to me, holding Cobalt's reins. I pat Cobalt's shoulder and turn to our friend. "Make sure you get him home for me." They nod just as Cobalt nudges my arm. I glance at him sadly and hold his head in my hands. "I'm sorry boy, you can't go with me. Take care of them for me, okay?" I nod at them and head to the train. Handing my ticket to the conductor, I quickly take a seat by a window and stare out. Families wave goodbye to their friends and maybe family members. I hope mine can forgive me someday. 

I open my bag and lift the silver pocket watch into my hands. I study every groove and detail as the outside world rushed by as if it didn't even exist. I silently lift my eyes to the window but I do not see the scenery. I only see my family; Mom, Xavier, Uncle Al, Aunt May, Lizzy, and even Dad awaiting my safe return.


	7. Determination's Flame

The calming sound of the train rolling down the tracks is interupted by the sudden squealing of breaks and metal scraping against the tracks. I grit my teeth and open my eyes. I am met by the bright light of the mid-morning sun. I sit up and yawn. I wonder how close I am to East City. I look out at the unfamiliar landscape before my eyes. A knock sounds on the door. "Erm, yes?"

The door softly slides open, and the lady that took my ticket when I got on the train stands and looks at me. "Sorry for bothering you, but I am telling people when their stops are up. Yours is up next."

I nod and stand. "Of course. Thank you." She shuts the door leaving me once again with my own thoughts. I sigh and pull my bag from where it rests on the rack above my bed. It feels like it has only been minutes since I boarded this train, but I guess it has been hours. Once the train pulls to a stop in the station, I make my way out of the train and into the main platform of the station. It is crowded, people of different shapes and sizes wait, board, or leave the trains. I sigh and walk to doors where East City awaits my official arrival. I take a breath and step onto the terrace outside of the doors. 

The city is in full swing. Cars crowd the streets, people visit stores and merchant stations set up on the sidewalks. So... this is what a busy town looks like. Every person walking by smiles at me, acknowledging my existence, making me feel like I belong here. I smile and wave at them before heading down the street. I pull out a peice of paper from my pocket, the alchmist that I am looking for, his name is written roughly across its surface. Roy Mustang... Where in this place am I going to find one man? I glance around and bite my lip. 

I decide to talk to some of the people around and see if they know. I lightly tap this guy's shoulder. His peircing blue eyes stare right into mine. "Um, excuse me, can you help me?"

"I'll see if I can. What's wrong?" I nod and stand up straight.

"Do you know where the alchemist Roy Mustang resides?" He stares at me for a few seconds, feirce questioning of my motives clear in his gaze. "I... I need him to teach me alchemy. He is my one and final chance at it. So, please, help me." My eyes plead with his. They soften and he smiles brightly at me. 

"Sure. I know where he lives. Follow me." I nod and stroll behind him. He suddenly turns to me, his hand out stretched. "Sorry for my dreadful manners. I am Claude Thomas Armstrong." I take his hand and shake it gently.

"Sienna. So, is your dad the infamous Strong-Arm Alchemist?"

"What, no!" He bursts out in laughter. "My mother is the head of the Armstrong family, Olivier Mira Armstrong." I shake my head, not knowing who this woman was. "You will learn of her soon enough, I can guarantee you that. Now, let's head up to the Mustangs. I need to talk with my friend anyway." I smile and walk after him towards the place where my alchemy had a chance.

************************************************

"Woah," is the only thing I can think to say when my eyes see the Mustang estate. The house has two floors, but the area the whole house covered was three times bigger than mine in Resembool. Green grass covers the lawn along with trimmed trees and a small pond. Claude laughs at me and walks ahead to the front steps. As we arrive to the door, his hand lifts the knocker and drops it three times, signaling to those inside that they have guest. 

The heavy oak door slowly swings open revealing a girl around my age. She has big black eyes and midnight colored hair. A smile takes over her face when she sees the blonde boy beside me. "Claude! You're back!" She hugs him and her eyes drift to where I stand. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Rosella this is Sienna. Sienna this is Rosella. She is Roy Mustang's daughter." The girl's, Rosella's, eyes light up.

"You have a girlfriend?!"

"No, Rosella. I met her in town. She needs to talk to your dad." Rosella nods and stands aside, pulling the door open, letting us inside the foyer. 

"Claude, Grayson is upstairs if you want to go see him." He nods and heads off towards the staircase. "Now, Sienna. Follow me, I'll take you to my dad." I follow her out of the foyer and into a hallway lined with portraits and other home decor. "So, what do you need to see Dad about?" I pull my mind away from the interior design of the house and to the girl walking beside me.

"Oh, um, I'm an alchemist. But, I need help. I need to become stronger than I am now. I am going to be a State Alchemist and I heard your dad is the one to see to help me get there."

"You're an alchemist?" I nod. "Awesome! I am sure Dad will help you out." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "He has a soft spot to help young alchemists trying to make it in the world." Rosella comes to a stop in front of a closed ivory-colored door. "Here we are. Stand up straight and look confident, but also look like you are serious about this."

"I am serious."

"Well, look more determined than you already do. Ready?" I take a deep breath and fix my posture before nodding. She knocks softly on the door and opens it, revealing a well lit office and a man sitting at a large oak desk, a woman beside him, helping with paperwork. "Mom, Dad? There is a girl here. She needs to speak with you." Her eyes shift to me and she motions for me to enter the office. I nod and step inside.

Roy Mustang's eyes immediately connected with mine, making my body freeze right where I stand, too afraid to move any closer to him. The woman beside him walks over to me and holds out her hand, a welcoming smile forms on her lips. "Hello, Riza Mustang."

I nervously run my tongue over my dry lips before speaking. "S-Sienna." She nods before leading me over to stand directly in front of the infamous Flame Alchemist. His cool and collective eyes make me feel microscopic and worthless. I have heard of him and the things he has gone through many times before, but seeing him in person really brings out the truths in this man. His hard look reveals the things said are true and that he means business. 

"Who are you?" Mustang's voice is deep and rough.

"My name is Sienna, sir." I try my hardest to keep my confidence. It is no easy task when facing him. 

"State your business."

I bite my lip and look him directly in the eye before voicing my truth. "I have come here to ask for your help. I am an alchemist. The only problem, I'm not strong enough to be a State Alchemist. I have heard you are the man to see when it comes to being a better and stronger alchemist. I beg you, sir, please train and teach me so I can reach my goal."

He leans back in his chair, regarding me close. A soft, intrigued smile creeps its way onto his mouth. "State Alchemist, huh?" He stands and holds out his hand. I get what he is implying and relief washes through my being. I happily take his hand and shake it firmly. "I accept you as a student. You said your name is Sienna. Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"My last name is a part of my past I wish to forget." Mustang ponders with this for several moments then nods.

"Very well. Riza, show her to her room. As of now, you live with us at this estate." I nod and look at Riza, a smile plastered on her face. As we exit the room, I see Rosella run down the hall, attempting to look like she hadn't been eavesdropping. Riza laughs to herself as Mustang scold Rosella. 

"You know, Rosella is probably very happy about Roy's decision."

"Why would that be?"

"She rarely gets to hang out with other girls her age, and now that you're living here, she sees you as a friend."

"I don't mind. I didn't have many girls my age back at home, either, so I get where she is coming from." I smile at her. Half way up the stair case, Claude and another boy walk down. My gaze locks on the boy next to Claude. My eyes widen as I take in his features. Black hair, pale skin.... and his eyes. They are the color of dark chocolate morsels.

"Oh, Grayson," Riza says. "Meet Sienna. She is your father's new student. Sienna, meet our son Grayson." I wave shyly at him. 

He swallows and nods. "'Sup." Grayson's voice cracks. What's up with that?

"Honey, can you take her to one of the spare rooms? I need to help your Father with some more paper work that needs to be taken to Central." He nods. "Great, I will see you at dinner, Sienna. Great meeting you." She walks down the stair case. 

"I better leave, too, Grayson. See you later." Claude walks down the stairs and towards the door.

Before I can say a word to Grayson, he wraps his hand around my wrist and pulls me quickly upstairs. I am rushed down a hallway and into a room with nothing but a bed and dresser in its space. I turn and look at Grayson who leans against the closed door. "What the hell?!"

"What do you mean "What the hell"? I am the one to ask that! What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? I came here for training. What the hell's the matter with that?" I am so confused.

"Why do you need training?" I look at him like he is a complete and utter dunce.

"Let's see... perhaps because, I don't know..." He glares at me and that is when my sarcasm takes a shot at this. "Look, my alchemy is weak. And if I am going to pass that exam next year and become a State Alchemist, I need it to be stronger."

"Woah... you? Become a State Alchemist? You are hilarious!" He bursts into a fit of laughter, causing my temper to raise proportionately. 

"What's so funny about it? What the shit is your problem? I don't even know you." He looks at me as if confused, but then his face turns pale and his dark eyes widen.

"Shit! I forgot you haven't seen my face! Shit! Fuck!" He grips his raven colored hair between his fingers. Now, everything clicks. The flame alchemy, Roy Mustang being his father, that day we saved the girl and her mother.

"My God! It's you! That flame alchemist that saved us in Resembool." My eyes were glued on his, the eye contact seems endless. He nods and looks down. A giggle escapes my lips and it soon turns to a genuine laugh. He looks at my incredulous. I can't help but mock him. "You aren't as manly as I thought you would." Great job, Sienna, such a great way to hide your attraction.

"What?" His voice turns snappy as his anger rises. "Look, I know who is going to win that title, and it's not going to be you."

"Really? If not me, then who?" I smile antagonizingly at him.

Grayson's eyes glare into mine, a dark determination showing behind his chocolate colored irises. "Mark my words, Sienna. I will get that title next year, and you are going to come to me apologizing. "

I step towards him so our noses are inches away from each other. "Keep telling yourself that, Gray." I laugh in his face. What a great nickname for him. Way to go Sienna! Sienna 1 and Gray 0. Grayson turns and marches from the room, the door shutting behind him. I smile to myself. Well, it's clear dear little Grayson Mustang has never met an Elric before. Otherwise, he would know that once an Elric is determined on something, nothing, not even Hell can stop us from getting what we want. Of course, he doesn't know I am an Elric, but still. You better watch out Gray, this isn't over.


	8. Drop Dead Gray!

Light singing from the birds outside wake me from my deep slumber. The sun peeks through the window, saying hello to me and wishing me luck for the day. I smile. I suddenly feel like a princess from the story books. Slowly rising from the bed, I walk to where the rooms mirror. So much for feeling like a princess, I think to myself as I look at the reflection with messy hair and flushed cheeks. I grown and grab my brush from my bag and begin to brush out the dreadful tangles. 

When I am almost finished, the door to my room bursts open. Grayson stands there, glaring at me. "You almost ready, rookie?" I stare at him like he has grown two heads. Rookie? He is just as much a rookie as I am! Man, what a butthead!

"Almost. Are you sure you want to lose, Gray? I mean, I am pretty good. Not to brag, of course, but you haven't seen the best I can do yet. And trust me. You will." I quickly grabbed my clothes and started walking to the bathroom. Hearing footsteps behind me, I know he is following. "What, stalking me now? Such a perv!" I smirk and turn on him, causing him to stop immediately. His eyes turn almost black with anger.

"I am not a perv! Who would want to see you like that anyway!" His cheeks turn red. "You just watch, Sienna, I am going to show you out! Especially when I beat you and take the title of State Alchemist right from your fingers!" He walked pass me, bumping into my shoulder harshly. The impact almost knocked me onto the ground. Almost. I glare at his back as he heads downstairs. Drop dead, Gray! I snatch my pajamas from my body and pull on my clothes for training. Softly pulling my hair into a french braid, I finally head downstairs and into the dining hall. There, Grayson and the rest of the Mustang family sits, eating their breakfast. 

"Sorry I am late. It is very rude of me." I sigh and bow my head in shame. The Mustangs stare at me and then look at each other. 

"I'd say," Grayson bursts out, speaking his mind. His mother smacks him in the head as his sister stands up and walks to me. 

Lightly tugging at my hand, Rosella pulls me towards the table. My eyes widen in shock of her actions. Are they really being this nice to me? "It's fine, Sienna," Rosella replies, answering my thoughts. "Everyone in this family has been late to breakfast sometime in their life, so don't feel so pressured." She smiles brightly at me and honestly I can't help but smile back. I nod and sit at the table in between her and Grayson. Out of the corner I see him staring at me with a feeling I can't read in them. "So!" I flinch at Rosella's sudden, loud outburst. "What do you have set up for 'em today, Dad?" 

Roy Mustang turns his attention to Grayson and I, his eyes filled with determination and wisdom. "Well, let's see. Why don't we go ahead and begin with the basics. I can tell the both of you know the basics of alchemy and alchemic circles and how there are different kinds for different users. Well, we need to review that topic, but dig a little deeper." His words are like a warning of what is to come. 

"What do you mean dad?" Grayson's eyebrows are pulled together in confusion. I nod and look expectantly at General Mustang for an explanation. 

The smile that appears on the General's face sends shivers down my spine. "Let me put it this way. Today, you will have four hours to complete your research. Then you will have one hour to figure out the main type of alchemy you use-"

"Hah, easy! I already know mine!" Grayson smiles proudly at this while I sit in my own pile of stress and sweat. Oh man, how do you even figure something like that out? I bite my lip and contemplate on the books I studied. None of them have anything on this.

"You didn't let me finish, Grayson. You will also study and practice on making that alchemy specific to you stronger. But, the main objective today is learning more about your specific and most powerful alchemic power. You will begin at ten o'clock."

_________________________________________________________

I glance up at the clock on the wall. 4:45. I bite my lip and scan the book in front of me gain. I have fifteen minutes left to determine my strong suit in alchemy. I groan inwardly and slam the book on the table and rest my head in my hands. After seconds of sitting there like that, the door to the library pens. I look up and see Grayson staring at me. I look away. "What do you want? To rub it in?" An involuntary tear falls from one of my eyes. Damn emotions. 

"No. Actually, I wanted to come and check on your progress." I look at him in anger. "And by the way you look right now, it's not going well. Is it?" Anger soon turns to embarrassment. "Thought so." He walks in and shuts the door. Gray then walks to me and sits down. 

"W-what are you doing?" I am shocked when he picks up one of the books I have in stack to the side. 

"Helping you out. What does it look like?" My eyes widen in utter shock that he would even help me. He looks at me and blushes. "What? I just don't want the competition to drop out so early. I need a rival. For motivation. Yeah." As he speaks, more tears form in my eyes. 

"Thank you, Gray." I hug him and cry on his shoulder. What the actual hell is going on right now. Why am I crying? I never do shit like this, especially with a rival I just met. Maybe its that time of the month? No, not that.

"It's fine. Here let me see. I have a trick to see which one of these is your best alchemy." He pulls a candle off one of the shelves and sets it on the floor. Then, he draws an alchemic circle around it. "Alright, try making the flame grow." I place my hands on the circle. Small sparks jump from where my hands are set, but the small flame on the wick doesn't grow at all. "Well, it's certain you aren't a flame alchemist." I roll my eyes. Duh. "Moving on." 

He leaves the room and comes back with more materials. The first he puts down is a bowl of water, but once again, I couldn't do anything with it. Thing after thing, nothing worked. It was down to the last three minutes when we reached the last of the items - a hammer. "Okay, last shot. Try to bend it or something." I nod and draw an alchemic circle onto the iron part of the hammer. I silently prayed that it would work. I touch the circle and move my hand outwards. Sparks of electricity it seems springs from my fingers. Suddenly Gray cheers. "My God! It worked. Sienna look! It's stretched!"

I glance down to the hammer in my hands and realize it no longer looks like it did before. the middle is stretched to a point and looks for like the tip of an ancient harpoon. I smile and drop the hammer before hugging Grayson. "I did it! Can you believe! I actually did it!!!" I suddenly stop and look up. Grayson's face is red as a tomato. I am hugging him. I quickly jump back and apologize. "S-sorry! I- I didn't mean-"

He quickly shakes his head. "No problem. Let's just go to Dad's office." He quickly walks out the room without looking back. Well that was really awkward. I take a dead breath and run after him. By the time I catch up, he is standing by the office door. My pace slows as I approach him.

"Hey, you okay?" He just nods. "You'll be fine. I've seen your alchemy. You have nothing to worry about. You saved my life with it before." I smile kindly. His deep brown eyes glance to mine. The tension present throughout his body seems to lessen. 

"Thanks." He softly smiles before squaring his shoulders and knocking on the door. A deep voice responds, giving us permission to enter. We enter with caution as we face the intimidating general.

"So, I presume you have completed the task assigned." We both nod. "Alright then. Let's head out to the yard so you can prove it to me." We all walk in silence. The walls of the hallway seem to keep growing closer as the seconds pass. I take a deep breath to calm myself. I can do this. And at that moment, light from the yard brightens the dark corridor from the doorway. "Alright. Grayson, you first. Show me." Without another word, Grayson steps further out into the yard. He takes a deep breath before drawing out the circles on the ground and placing a candle in the middle. Using a match he lights the candle. When his hands hit the ground, the flame the candle holds grows, melting the candle and scorching the ground surrounding him. My eyes widen with his skill. I look over to the general, but his face is blank, showing no hint to the outcome of his decision. Gulping, I head out to the center of the yard as Grayson moves to stand by his father. 

Searching the area around me, I find a large sheet of old metal. I smile and place it on the ground. I look over and see the two identical men watching me, one with cold, judgmental eyes and the other with hopeful and motivational ones. I nod at Grayson and scrape a circle on the ground around the metal. I close my eyes and picture a shape, almost something of a spear, and place my hands on the circle's edge. Bolts of electricity sprang around my hands as I stand lifting my hand, the metal following. I open my eyes and look straight at the spear I just created. Grinning proudly, I grab it and hold it out to General Mustang so he can see. There in his eyes, a slight trace of shock was present. Slowly, the smiles fades from my lips. I walk over and place the weapon on the ground. "General, Sir?" 

"I have only ever seen talent like that from one man." I furrow my brow in question. "He is known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." I feel the blood drain from my face. Quickly regaining his composure, he speaks boldly. "Well done, both of you. I guess we need to discuss the next step for you both." He nods and walks back into the house. Grayson and I just stare blankly at his back, in shock and confusion. But, mainly I am filled with fear. He doesn't know, does he?


	9. As Months Pass...

*Several Months Later*

I stare at my reflection to make sure that I look fairly presentable. My blonde hair is pulled back into a pony tail and my clothes are nice and neat. Today was the day. Today is my chance to become a State Alchemist. I turn and open the door only to run into Grayson. "Dammit! Grayson, why the hell do you do that?" His signature smirk slides its way onto his lips. 

"Oh, sweet, sweet Sienna. Don't you know I am a bad ass assassin, ready to sneak upon my target and obliterate him from the face of the earth." I stare at him and hopefully he'll get the entire clue that he a complete, and total idiot. But, of course he doesn't. He starts sneaking around me and acting like some psychopathic ninja.

"You know you're an idiot, right?" He stops and laughs.

"Yup." I roll my eyes as we start to walk towards the staircase, leading to the front door.Gray takes a breath beside me before pulling at my arm. I stop and turn to face him. "Are you ready?" His voice drips with concern and his eyes are full of excitement and fear. 

"I'm sure. What about you? Are you okay?" His eyes flick to mine. There, nervousness dominates the strength that I usually see. What I usually see. It's funny. We used to hate each other and the next thing you know, we are closer than ever. I don't know what it is. But, it's something else, that's for sure. I know him so well that I can tell when he's hiding his feelings or lying. I shake my head and give him a look. Shaking his head he replies, "I'm nervous, okay? What if I screw up? What if I don't become a State Alchemist? I could never look my father in the eye ever again. Not only that-" I place my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, would ya? You'll do just fine. If you keep talking like this, then you will fail." I take away my hand carefully, hoping he won't continue his previous rant, and just for my happiness, he doesn't. "Now, we are going to head down there, face your father and then face the rest of the council. We are going to show them what we are made of and that we can kick ass. Got it?" I turn back to the hall and make my way downstairs, Grayson slowly following. There, General Roy stands waiting in his uniform, he regards us before turning and walking out the door and to the car, expecting us to follow. 

___________________________________________

 

The car ride there was silent. Grayson stared out one window while I stared out the other. The nerves have finally taken complete hold of my body. My hands shake and my palms are sweaty. My mouth is dry. My stomach churns with the fact that I will be facing the top ranked alchemist and military generals. I know Grayson will be fine. He has always been great at alchemy, or at least from what I had seen on that day he saved me. A hand grabbed mine and held it softly in theirs. I look up to meet Grayson's chocolate brown eyes. "Don't stress, Sienna. You'll do great. I know it." I nod only to turn pale when the car comes to a stop in front of the building. General Mustang takes no time at all to step out of the car, but Grayson and I just sit for several moments. His hand moves to my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes again. "Look at me. You will do great. I know it. I know you." Then, he leaves the car's confined space. A blush makes its way on my face as I follow then two men inside.

The building is huge! It looks like the gods carved the walls and ceilings just for alchemists and their talents. Large columns make a walkway leading to a large steel door at the other side of the foyer. It suddenly swings open, revealing a big, burly man. His muscles are well defined through his clothes and his hair is represented by one small curl at the top. "Mustang," his deep voice bellows, "It has been some time! How are you?" He stops walking when he is a foot away from where we stand. 

"Good, Armstrong. I have brought these two to test for State Alchemy."

"Very good." His blue eyes scan both Grayson and I up and down. "Bring the boy first. You can wait over there." My eyes follow where he motions. A small couch in the corner of the room comfortably sits, waiting for someone to come keep it company, and that someone must be me today. I nod and look at Grayson. His dark eyes turn darker with determination and fire. Looks like the pep talk I gave him at the house worked. I smile and pat his shoulder before he follows Armstrong and his father to the room. The heavy steel door slams shut. My feet drag me to the sofa. I look at it like it is a grotesque beast. I can't sit down now. I am way too nervous. Time just seems to slink by. Hours seem to go by when the door finally opens. I whip around and stare at Gray. He is sweaty and I can tell he showed them his best. His brown eyes connect with my aqua ones. "Girl, come. They are waiting." Swallowing the lump of nervousness, I trudge after him, giving one final glance to Grayson. He smiles and gives me a thumbs up. 

The door slams closed and I flinch. The burly man motions for me to move to the center of the room. I nod and walk over. A unique shaped chair stood next to me. A figure from one of the seats stands and points to the chair. "Sit in the chair. If you are one with your alchemy, it will stand." I move to sit in the chair. I close my eyes tightly, only opening them when I feel my butt touch the cold seat. I look down and see it is still standing. Yes! Okay. What's next? "Alright, stand up. Show us what you can do. What is your talent?" Alright, time to make General and Gray proud. I quickly draw a circle on the ground. I imagine a weapon in my head before I open my eyes and form it with my alchemy. Sparks flash as a sharp headed spear forms in my hands. 

I smile at the astonishment in their eyes. I leap up and point my spear to Roy's chest. Several of the men looked about ready to fight. I laugh and look at Roy, who motioned to them saying it was fine. I nod at him and leap back down. Drawing another circle, I place the spear in the middle, I form a small statue of a horse and toss it to Mustang. As he caught it, he started to laugh at my joke. I bow and stare up at the middle man again. "You did very well," he said. "We must discuss what has transpired. Please wait in the foyer." I nod and walk out of the room. As I exit, Grayson stands from the sofa with wide eyes. 

"They have to talk about it." I look down. "Look Gray-"

"I know what you are going to say. No. I you get it, you are keeping it. I will not accept it if you turn it down."

"But, Gray, you are way better than me. You can shoot fire from your damn hands. And me, well I just make freaking shapes from the ground. I use normal alchemy. Nothing unique." I sigh and sit on the sofa. "I don't know why I even hoped. They would never pick me." The cushion sinks as Grayson places himself next to me.

"How about you let them decide?" I look at him and smile. At that exact moment, the door swings open to reveal the Mr. Muscles. 

"Both of you come. They have come to a conclusion." We stand and follow after him. My heart pounds loudly in my chest. I hope Grayson can't hear it. That would be absolutely embarrassing. We come to a stop in between the old chair and the desks of the council. The middle one stands.

"You both have done very well. We had a difficult time coming to a decision. Grayson Mustang, come get your certification." I breathe out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Sadness consumes me and I have to use my whole being to not cry in front of everyone. "Now, usually we only let one become a State Alchemist at a time, but this we believe should be an exception." I glance up in hope. "But you, Sienna, must answer this question honestly. If you do so, then you will get what you desire." I nod. "Who is your father? Is he Edward Elric?"

I gasp and my face loses all color. No not yet. They can't know. "W-why do you ask, sir?"

"I have only seen skill such as yours come from one man, and that would be Edward, only he didn't use transmutation circles. So answer my question or walk out of this room and never return."

My face falls, as does a tear. I answer loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough to reveal my weakness. "Yes, sir. My name is Sienna Elric. My father is Edward Elric." I look up defiantly, pissed that they make me answer them. "I ran from home because he isn't who he used to be. I want to prove to him that I can be just as good, or even better than he was." All of their eyes are wide, especially Roy's. He must feel stupid for not realizing the truth. 

"Sienna... you..?" A whisper filled with hurt calls to me. I turn and look at Gray. His eyes are filled with betrayal and anger. 

"I was going to tell you. The both of you. I just... couldn't. Not yet." Grayson nods, biting his lip. Clutching his certification tight in his grip and walks out, slamming the door behind him. I quietly sob and snatch my certification from the bastard who made me tell my secret. Please let him forgive me. As I walk outside to the car, I see Grayson looking away from me. Then, a realization hits me hard. Was all the secrecy really worth it?


	10. Spill. Now.

Before the car can even pull to a complete stop, Grayson hops out and storms inside the house. I quickly jump out of the car and follow after him. I need to explain... everything. By the time I run into the foyer he is already halfway up the stairs. "Gray! Wait please!" I run as fast as I can up the stairs. A door slam echoes through the hall and vibrates the stairs. I reach the top and walk straight to his door. I attempt to open it but fail. I knock, softly at first then I start knocking loud. "Grayson you have to hear me out! Please Gray!" I knock again. I stand there for hours begging for him to open the door. Soon, the sun is gone and the hallway is dark. Being alone makes it seem so much more terrible than it is. The darkness looks thicker, air feels colder. My eyelids fall closed after sitting there, praying and hoping he'd give me a chance. 

______________________________________

I open my eyes to a bright light and the feeling of a soft bed under me. I sit up and the covers fall away from my body. I glance around and notice that I am not in my room. The bathroom door opens and reveals a newly dressed Grayson. His cold eyes regard me carefully. He slowly strolls to where I lay in his bed and sits next to my legs. We stay in silence for several moments before he speaks softly, avoiding any eye contact. "Spill. Now."

"W-what?" I furrow my brow in confusion. 

"Tell me the truth. No more lies." I stare at him, hope filling my chest. I nod and begin explaining everything.

"My name is Sienna Elric. I am the daughter of Edward and Winry Elric. My uncle is Alphonse. I have an older brother named Xavier-"

"Does he know alchemy, too?" 

"No, he likes working with automail and machines." I laugh to myself. "Just like my mom, actually. About my alchemy, I clearly get that from my father, but he never wanted that to happen." I see Grayson finally look at me, his eyes holding so many questions. "Because of everything that happened in the past, he hoped to keep my brother and I in the dark about alchemy. But, I was so drawn to it. I studied almost everyday, trying to improve my talent. I really did try to stay away from it, but the whole idea of alchemy was so addictive. Soon enough he found out about what I was doing. He tried to stop my thirst for knowledge by locking me away from it. That was the same day that I found out about him being the Fullmetal Alchemist. I was so angry. I felt so betrayed. So, I ran away and came here. I heard about Roy Mustang training people in alchemy. I came here hoping that... that..." I look down.

"You were hoping you could find a place where you belonged... where your talent would be appreciated." I nod. "That's why you really wanted to be a State Alchemist? To prove that you were worthy enough. Not just for us and the military, but for your family?" 

A tear slides down my cheek as I softly laugh at myself. "Stupid, huh?"

Something softly presses into my chin, tilting my face up. Grayson's hand cups my cheek, his thumb wiping away my tear. I stare directly into his eyes, which captivate me immediately. Without my realization, we both lean closer. After seconds of sitting there, Grayson finally places his lips on mine. I kiss him back. His lips feather mine one more time before they take complete control. I gasp in shock, but kiss back with just as much passion. I run my fingers through his hair and-

"Hey Grayson, I was... oh!" Rosella walks in and just stares at Grayson and I. Jumping back to the headboard, I shove Grayson away and watch Rosella's face. She smiles slyly and glances between both me and him. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Uh...n-no. What is it, Ro?" Grayson stands and fixes his hair and disheveled shirt. 

"Dad wants to see you about some type of job." Grayson nods before leaving the room. Then, Rosella turns on me and shuts the door. "What the hell was that?" A smile is plastered on her lips.

"What the hell was what?" I get up and start to act like nothing happened. I blush when I look at my reflection and see my swollen lips. 

"You know exactly what I am talking about! You and him were totally kissing. Trust me, I have no problem with it. I have been wanting that to happen, actually."

I stare at her."Rose!" She just shrugs. "Nothing was going on, okay?"

She shook her head. "Don't even deny it! I know what I saw, so spill it!" My mind drifts back to how mine and Grayson's conversation started. I blush just thinking about his lips on mine. Damn perverted thoughts! Rosella just stands by the door, arms crossed and an expectant look on her face. I sigh and look at her.

"Okay, okay. We kissed alright. I know you saw that."

She nods. "Yes, yes, but what about how it happened? I know you two didn't just start to randomly kiss without some sort of motivation. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me!!!" She jumps up and down while grabbing my arm.

"Rosella! Fine. I had to explain some things about my past to him, but that's it! After that, we literally just looked at each other and... well..."

"It's love I tell ya'!" She smiles. "But, hey, while we are on that topic. It's true that you're Short-Stuff's daughter, isn't it?"

I laugh to myself. "Short-Stuff?"

"That's what Dad calls him; I am just relaying the message." I laugh hard just know that Daddy is somewhere screaming about how someone, somewhere called him short. I look down and tears fill my eyes. I miss home. I miss them all. Especially Daddy. "It is true?" I slowly nod.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you guys. I was just so scared that if someone important found about the truth that someone would tell my dad and send me home. I can't go home yet. I still have so much I need to do, I need to prove." Rosella hugs me, assuring me that everything is okay. We stay like that until we hear someone clear their throat. We pull apart and look at Grayson who stands in the doorway. 

A sly smile is spread on his lips. "Am I interrupting something?" We glare at him before both Rosella and I throw the pillows from his bed at his smug face. "Hey! Hey! I was just kidding. Sienna, we got a job." I glance up at him.

"Really!?" He nods. "What's it about?"

"Apparently, ther-" He looks at Rosella. "Rose, this is kind of confidential, so, scat." She glares at him, but gets up and leaves. Gray laughs under his breath. "Anyways, apparently there have been a series of attacks. Dad is sending us to the west to investigate."

"Attacks? What kind?" I stare blankly at him. 

"Different kinds. Terrible kinds. It said some people were torn apart, and others were covered in gashes and holes. Blood was everywhere." I look down. Our first big job is this serious? Was this what Dad was trying to protect me from? "And that's not all. Each one of the attacks have been a member of the military. Ten were regular soldiers and three were State Alchemists."

"How the hell could they take down alchemists? Can the people doing this really be that strong?"

"The people behind this might be alchemists themselves. We don't know. That is why you and I are going to investigate." I gulp before turning to walk out of the door. Grayson's hand grabs mine. "We'll be okay. I am going to protect you."

I look at him. "And I will protect you. That's is why we are partners, right?" I smile and walk to my room. We are about to head into a war-zone we didn't even know existed until we entered this gig. My head spins with all the facts. What could those murderers be looking for? Can I really protect Gray? My stomach churns. I have a really bad feeling about this.


	11. Wrath

Over the past months:

Sienna and Grayson have traveled to several cities in the west and south. All that came up was one thing- the witnesses that saw some of the murders said that the killers were not normal. They all looked extremely sinister. Most of which had dark colored hair and red eyes. The witnesses also claimed that the killers were also covered in strange tattoos, the clearest one best being described a reptile eating its tail. But, as fate would have it, before more information could be pulled, each of the witnesses were found dead the next day; the killer could not be found, though it was clear who it was. 

Several times, the pair was attacked, but the worst time was when a beautiful brown haired woman attacked them. She called herself Lust and she said that she was looking for information on the Philosopher's Stone, which all the information had been either locked away, or incinerated several years before, after the Battle of the Promised Day. The two could fight her off enough, but after their fight, things started to become clear. Those people were after the information about the Philosopher's Stone, just like they did back when her father was a State Alchemist. But, why now? What could be so important that they want it to happen again? Both Grayson and Sienna head to Dublith to get some more answers. 

________________________________

The sun shines brightly on the town of Dublith as the train screeches to a stop. Grayson and I climb off of the train, followed by Rosella and Claude. Grayson grumbles under his breath. "Did we have to bring the two idiots along?" I sigh and lean over to whisper more closely so only he could hear.

"You know your mother insisted because it would be safer with the four of us." He rolled his eyes just as Rosella jumped on our backs separating us.

"What are we whispering about?" Grayson groans and walks faster so he is up ahead of the three of us. "Did I do something wrong? What's his problem?" I giggle and motion for her and Claude to follow us. In no time at all, we catch up to Grayson, who is trying to find his way through the town. Typical Mustang, doesn't want to ask for directions. 

"Hey, Gray. Ya lost there?" I laugh when he glares daggers at me. "Come on. I read a map on the train, so I know where I am going. You should have done the same, dumbass." We walk down several streets when we come upon a house. It is small and well kept. 

Rosella peeks at the paper in my hands with the address. "Are you positive this is where that great alchemist lives? It looks almost too cute to be for an alchemist."

"It's what the paper says." I shrug and knock on the door. A few seconds later a short woman in a white dress-like shirt answers the door. Her hair is black and done up in several braids. In a few words, she was both welcoming and intimidating. "Uh, hi, we are alchemists from-"

"Oh yeah. We've been expecting you. Come in." She walks away, leaving the door open enough for us to just walk in. We quickly scramble inside and shut the door. "My name is Izumi. So, Roy told me I'd have some house guests for a few days. What's your names?"

I took the responsibility of presenting everyone. "The tall one back there is Claude, the crazy bitch is Rosella, the guy that looks just like Roy is Grayson, and I am Sienna. It's a pleasure to meet you." Izumi's eyes narrowed as she looked at me, making me feel very uncomfortable. She steps forward, pointing a finger at me.

"You... you are a Elric. I can tell. You must be Ed's, because you look like a brat." I stare blankly at her. That was unexpected. 

"How do you-"

"I was your father's and your uncle's teacher. You didn't think they could get that good without some help, do you?" I shake my head. "Good. All of you come have a seat. I'll make lunch." We all look at each other before shrugging it off. Following Izumi, we sit at the table set up in a room next to the kitchen. 

"She taught the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Claude's eyes were wide with wonder and acceptance. I look at all three of the faces in front of me, which look back in my direction. 

"Look, I guess so. Remember what I told you guys. I didn't know anything about my father or who he was until right before I left. I am literally in the dark as much as you guys about this." They all nodded. "Now, can we talk about this whole Philosopher's Stone business? I mean, the whole ordeal has been buried since the Battle of the Promised Day. Any ideas?"

Rosella looks at me before answering. "Maybe there is someone that was close to that Father creep that wants revenge."

Grayson rolls his eyes. "That sounds completely ridiculous-"

"-but, possible." There is a pause of silence. "Come on guys, think about it. This seems all too familiar. It is just like it was back then. It all started when the homunculi were looking for the Philosopher's Stone and how to make it. What if there is someone that really wants to do the same thing? Or maybe do something even worse? Either way, a lot of people's lives are at risk, and we are the only chance they have of surviving."

"You are certainly right, Sienna." We all turn and see Izumi standing there, evident that she had been listening intently. "I was there before and after the battle. I know of almost everything that happened. What you say is pretty accurate. The only problem is... I didn't see or hear of any sort of follower, except for the homunculi. Even the people that followed him at first saw the error of their ways." I look down. "I heard rumors about an old building on the edge of town and a restaurant about three blocks from here. If you were to start looking, I recommend you start there." We nod. "Before you think about leaving, you better enjoy this lunch I prepared for you guys." And with that we get to eating the best lunch I have devoured in three years.

_______________________________

"Alright. Claude, you and Rosella go check out the restaurant. Since you can't use alchemy, Rose, it's probably safer there." The two nod and head toward the building where several people eat outside. I turn to Grayson. "You ready?" 

"Yeah. So what exactly are the rumors about this run-down building?"

"Well, Izumi said she heard that several people have been telling crazy stories about dark figures walking in and out of that place at night. Sometimes, they even hear screams. Of course, none of the other townspeople believed them, so they just kept quiet, but those who didn't ended up disappearing without a trace."

"Damn. Of course we have to investigate the murder house of hell." I glance at him and laugh. "What? You know it's true. It's like something out of a horror story." 

"Come on you scaredy cat. Grow a pair and let's go." I almost skip the whole way there, enjoying his pessimistic and cowardly attitude. In a matter of minutes, we arrive to stand in front of the the ruins of a once well-functioned mill. "Woah."

"Oh, how correct you are," a smooth, seductive voice says. Both Grayson and I set ourselves up in defense. The brown-haired woman lands delicately in front of us. "Miss me?"

"Afraid not you slutty hag!" I glare at her. She laughs.

"Of course you wouldn't. I was talking to Handsome there behind you." I look behind me to see Grayson's face is pale.

"Who the hell do you work for?" Grayson finally steps forward, placing me behind his broad body. 

"That is none of your business," another voice comes from behind us. I turn and see a tall boy with a black design under one of his eyes. His brown hair sways in the wind and a crooked, sinister smile is plastered across his lips. "The names Wrath."

"And we care why?" Grayson snarled. Lust laughs and snaps her slender fingers. I can barely blink as Wrath appears beside me. His hand grips my arm and slings me away from Grayson. I push myself up to see Wrath leering over me. Grayson's panicked voice yells my name as he tries to make his way over to me, but the bitch in booty shorts blocks his way. "Get out of my way." His chocolate eyes darken to almost black. Lust chuckles nastily in her throat.

"I thought we could have our own fun. Play even, if you will." She suddenly attacks Grayson out of no where, flinging him inside the mill.

"Grayson!" The voice that erupts from my chest doesn't even sound like my own. I try to run to him, but am shoved back again by Wrath.

"Keep her busy Wrath. I'll deal with the Mustang." In an instant she is gone, surely to the mill. Grayson please, please be okay. I turn to Wrath and stand from my place on the ground. I slip on my white glove that has the pre-drawn transmutation circle on the palm. Clapping and touching the ground, I form two knives and hold them tightly in my grip. Setting my posture, I await his attack. As predicted, he comes at me fast, his own knife gleaming in the sun. Right, block. Over, block. His body is exposed so I try jabbing his stomach fast. He jumps back twenty feet to avoid my attack. It's sad knowing that he was once human. He still looks the part to be honest. My eyes widen with realization. He steps forward to make another advance. 

"Wait wait wait! Wrath, you don't have to do this!"

He looks at me, maroon eyes dripping with confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know what you are, but does that really label you? I mean look at yourself. Homunculus is another name for monster. Do you really look like some sort of beast?" Wraths glare slowly melts away as he looks at a nearby puddle, his reflection gleaming proudly for all to see. "You are a human! You were just brought back from the afterlife in a man-created body. By all means of the word, you should be a homunculus, but your soul and mind are both still as they were before your first death."

"What about it?" He lowers his knife slowly, however, his shoulders are still taut and ready to fight if need be.

"Humans have the ability to make their own choices in life. That means so do you, Wrath." 

"I have orders!" He growls, stepping forward. I will not back down!

"And you have a choice to follow those orders or not! Being commanded to do something is no excuse! Dammit Wrath, you need to become your own person!" The shock that crosses his features shows that I have gotten through to him. We stand in silence for several moments. Slowly his hands drop to his sides and his tense posture relaxes. His eyes hold more thought than I had even seen in most normal people. The question was clear in his body language...Did he really have a choice?... His eyes widen and he looks behind him then back at me. A look of sheer panic takes over. 

"Forgive me," he mutters, barely audible. Just as I was about to question him, he moves quickly so he is in front of me. The last thing I recall before I black out is the sharp pain on my head and the look of sadness swimming in maroon eyes.


End file.
